Fire & Rescue
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. The gentleman in Jasper couldn't just let the boy die. Shifter or not.


Fandom: Twilight  
>Pairing: None (though if you want to pretend JasperSeth)  
>Prompt: Firerescue

* * *

><p>Jasper heard the screams and yells moments before the sirens. Following the few people that were in the music store to the front windows he watched the fire engine race by, coming to a stop a few hundred feet down the street. He appalled him that the thickest emotion from these people was awe. Shaking his head he left the store, going closer to the fire as the police arrived and started blocking off the street.<p>

People who had been in the library were gathered on the street, some still coming out the doors coughing as the fire spread rapidly. Most were scared and in shock, only one, a young woman with dark hair and eyes, was in a true state of panic. Jasper stopped as he recognized her scent as that of one of the shifters from La Push.

"Let me go!" Leah screamed as two cops held onto her arms. "My brother is still in there!"

"Ma'am we cannot allow you to-"

"Fuck you bastards! My little brother was on the second floor!" Tears were running down Leah's cheeks now as she watched the fire bust out the windows of the second floor. "I have to get him out!"

She was strong; Jasper had to give her that. It took a third officer stepping in and pushing her back for them to keep her from running into the burning building.

"He's only fifteen! He's a baby! Let me go!" Leah yelled. "Please! Someone save him!"

It hurt Jasper to realize that no one was listening to her. He moved quickly down the street, appearing at her side. Her nose flared as she caught his scent. "His name," he stated.

"You!" Leah hissed. Jasper rolled his eyes. This was no time for a stupid feud. A boy's life was at stake.

"What is your brother's name?" Jasper questioned.

Leah regarded him for a moment, trying to understand his motives. "Seth," she finally answered. "His name is Seth."

Jasper nodded. One moment he was standing beside her and the next he was gone. Leah ran forward only to be caught by the policemen again. '_Please_,' she prayed. '_Please let him find Seth_.'

/

Jasper was thankful that he did not need to breathe for the building was full of thick black smoke. He dodged the falling, burning floorboards easily looking for the stairs. He had heard the she-wolf say that her brother had been on the second floor. Jasper tested the air to see if he could smell the wolf stench over that of the smoke. The smoke burned his throat but it was there, he could smell the boy, just barely.

Running up the burning stairs Jasper followed his nose as best he could but also using his gift. The boy's emotions were hazy, meaning he was probably going unconscious. "Seth!" He called. "Seth, can you hear me!" A bit more alertness came to his senses; the boy was still awake enough to respond. "Seth!"

A series of coughs came from his left. Jasper could just barely make out the sign that read 'Young Adult Fiction'. The boy was young, fifteen the she-wolf had said, it would make sense for him to be in this room. Another series of coughs followed by, "…help…I'm here…"

The door was nearly blocked by fallen burning embers. Jasper had to hurry. Moving quickly, though cautiously since these rooms were very nearly engulfed in flames, he searched for Seth. Following the sounds of Seth's coughing he finally found the younger boy slumped under a broken window. His face was covered with smears of ash, his clothes burned and blackened.

Seth's eyes widened when they saw Jasper before he covered his mouth in a cough fit. The smoke was becoming too much for him. Jasper kneeled beside Seth checking him quickly for injuries. "I'm here to help you," Jasper stated expecting a reaction similar to that of the she-wolf from the boy. Instead he only got a small smile and nod.

"Thank you…" Seth whispered before finally allowing unconsciousness to take him. Jasper threw Seth over his shoulder, knowing this would be the most effective way to get him out of this situation. Wood creaking drew his attention to the door to the room; he stood as part of the ceiling gave way cutting off that escape route. Jasper had been in this library before but not enough to know if there were any other doors that led out of this room.

He turned and looked at the window… it was his only known escape route now. Breaking the rest of the glass with his arm he slowly climbed out, holding onto the sill as he adjusted Seth's weight making sure to keep a good hold on him. The drop was nothing, though he did land on and break some metal trash cans.

Going to the opening of the alley Jasper could see the firemen still working to get the blaze under control. He searched the crowd for the she-wolf. After a moment he found her standing as close to the burning building as she was allowed. Her worry and fright for her little brother hit Jasper and he glanced at the unconscious boy over his shoulder. "You are loved," he murmured before racing out of the alley and laying Seth at the she-wolf's feet. He was gone before she even realized what happened but she gave a cry of delight and relief that he heard a block away.

Jasper found himself smiling.


End file.
